File Share Chaos
by DanMat6288
Summary: Durring a freak accident in the file share system among all the Time Squad computers, Larry and XJ-5 switch hardwares. Now, Otto, Tuddrussel, Sheila, and Audrey have to figure out a way to get their robots back to normal. CHAPTUH 2 IS UP!!!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone. I'm DanMat6288 and I love cartoons!_

_Larry: [sarcastically] What else is new?_

_Anyway, I thought it would be funny to have a fan-fic where Larry and XJ-5 switch hardwares. Please, no flames, if you think this is bad._

_Otto: Unless the flames are going to be on Jet Laser and Lance Three Trillion!_

_Jet + Lance: WHAT!?!_

_[Otto sticks out his tongue.]_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides Audrey Sternwell. (read _Audrey_)_

**Shared File Chaos**

It was like any day at the Time Squad governmental satellite belonging to Officer Buck Tuddrussel. The Larry 3000 was in the main computer room, upgrading, Otto Osworth was doing a historical activity, and Tuddrussel, himself, was in his phaser practice room, practicing his shooting.

Ironically, miles away in another satellite, XJ-5, Larry's rival and the robot of Tuddrussel's ex-wife, Lt. Officer Sheila Sternwell, was, also, upgrading. All the satellite computers were under a share system with a super computer, down on Earth. What was how Headquarters managed to upload a squad unit's mission to their computer.

While everything I explained, in the beginning, was happening, a Headquarter technician walked into the room where the super computer was held, sipping a cup of coffee. He did his usual weekly checkup and and started to leave, when he bumped into the chair and, without knowing it, spilling some of his coffee on the computer...

* * *

Before this incident happened, Larry was continuing to type, when a shadow snuck up on him. You guessed it... "HI, LARRY!" ...it was Otto.

"Whacha' doing?" the young boy asked.

"Oh, just my monthly upgrade," the robot replied.

"Neat!" cried Otto. "Can I watch."

Larry sighed. It seemed he could never get at least five moments of peace at the computer before he'd show up.

"Oh, you wouldn't be too interested," he said. "Excluding the time of my--" he shuddered "--condition, nothing exciting really happens with upgrading."

Larry reached for a key, when an electronic surge blasted up the cable that connected him to the computer. Larry got shocked, for a few moments, then it stopped, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Otto, horrified, ran to his teammate's side, and began trying to shake him awake.

"LARRY! LARRY!" he cried. "WAKE UP!" The robot's eyes began to open. "Are you alright, Larry?" Otto asked.

Larry gave him an odd look, then he began to speak in XJ-5's voice: "Larry? What are you talking about? I'm not that inferior robot! And what are you doing on our satellite? What are you still doing in the year 100 million, anyway?" He looked down at his hands. "And why do my hands look different? It's almost as if Larry and I--" Then, he realized what happened. "NOOOOOO!!!!"

Space-miles away, in another satellite, another robot was crying out the same thing, in Larry's voice.

* * *

"Otto, where are you?" the time cop cried. "I wanted to play a video game with you!"

Otto ran into the room and cried, "TUDDRUSSEL! We have an emergency with Larry!"

"What happened? Did he downgrade himself, again? Did he create copies of himself, again?"

"Worse!"

Just then XJ-5 walked in with Larry's mini-computer open. "I can't believe that idiot is _still_ using the sixteen megahertz!" he murmured.

"He and XJ-5 switched hard wares," Otto cringed.

"Oh, great! Now what?" Tuddrussel groaned.

XJ-5 closed Larry's mini-computer and looked up to them saying, "Switching hard wares is an incredibly complicated and delicate operation when done manually, instead of by a freak-accident, like what just happened."

"We better get to Sheila's satellite," stated Otto. "Maybe she'd know what to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

_DanMat6288: Hello, everyone. I'm DanMat6288 and I still love cartoons!_

_Larry: [irritated] We know that already! You can stop saying it!_

_Otto: Since when did you start putting in these little author prologues and epilogues that to contain disclaimers, requests for reviews and conversation between characters and authors?_

_DanMat6288: Good news, everyone! Audrey's going to be in this chapter!_

_Tuddrussel + Larry: O.o WHAT!?! THAT'S GOOD NEWS!?!_

_Audrey: Yup! [grins] DanMat6288 doesn't own anything except me! Don't anyone use me without permission!_

_DanMat6288: And I give permission to all, unless your using her for big business!_

**Chapter 2**

Tuddrussel, Otto, and XJ-5 appeared in the transporter of Officer Sternwell, and XJ-5 wasn't too pleased.

"That time travel software is such low class!" he cried. "And that satellite is in such poor condition!"

"Oh, yeah?" Tuddrussel retorted. "Well, what's your satellite like?"

"Actually, I'm kinda' curious about that, too," Otto added.

"Well, it's better functioning, and has no problems that I can think of, besides one."

"What's that?" asked Otto.

"A really big problem named Audrey," sighed XJ-5.

Audrey Sternwell, daughter of Officer Sheila Sternwell, was considered a brat to Tuddrussel, Larry, and XJ-5. To Sheila, she was... well... a girl. And to Otto, she was an okay friend.

Soon, the three had entered the living room of the satellite.

"Well, it's about time you got here!" a familiar voice cried.

_DanMat6288: zzzzzzzzzzz....._

_Larry: Danny, wake up!_

_DanMat6288: [wakes up] Ugh, huh?_

_Larry: The story!_

_DanMat6288: Oh, yeah..._

"Calm down, Lawrence," grumbled XJ-5. "At least you're in a more updated body."

"Oh, shut up, both of you! It's bad enough having one whiney robot on this satellite," whined another familiar voice.

"Oh, hi, Audrey," Otto said, in reply.

"Hello, Otto," the girl, about his age, responded.

_Audrey: Only I'm a few months older than him! I was born on March 15!!!_

_Otto: The day Caesar died!!! WAAHHH!!!!_

"Well, we'd better get to work on figuring out how to fix this mess," said XJ-5.

* * *

Later that day, in the living room, the two squad units talked together on the problem. Otto and Audrey stepped aside to talk to each other.

"So, how did you get stuck with the two morons Tuddrussel and Larry?" asked Audrey.

"Well, they were looking for Eli Whitney," explained Otto. "They ended up in my room, being off by miles... and years."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"...well, there's only one other option," Sheila continued, when the two kids reentered the group.

"What's that?" asked Otto.

"A Robot Hookup."

"But those are so risky!" Larry cried.

"I don't see any other good options," Sheila stated.

_Larry: Oh, boy! Robot Hookups are very risky. Files can be lost!_

_Tuddrussel: What's a Robot Hookup?_

_Larry: A "Robot Hookup" system is a hardware device that both robots are plugged into, so files can be traded._

_Otto: Oh..._

_DanMat6288: With that settled... PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


End file.
